Special Ops Butei!
by thesoulthatlongforyou123
Summary: Naruto Namikaze, a butei who want's to quit on being one. only to fail as a killer tries to murder him and meeting a two faced girl. Naruto have a phone just like the one on watch dogs.
1. The new guy

**Special ops butei!**

**A/N: hello everyone! This is the rewrite of Special ops butei! Hope you guys enjoy it. Some parts may still be the same like the first one because I'm too lazy to rewrite the entire thing. Naruto will be introduced later when Kinji arrived in the class room.**

**I do not own Naruto and Hidan no Aria.**

**Legends.**

"hello." Talking

'hello' thinking

"_hello." _Intercom, phone/ communication devices.

**YYY**

A pink haired girl is standing on a railing on a very tall building, she have a long pink hair tied to two ponytails and hairpins like thorns. Wearing a standard Butei academy female uniform she gazed intensely to the town beneath her.

_**Would you think that girls fall from the sky?**_

The sound of bicycle drifting was heard, its rider was biking it fast as if his life depends on it. Actually he did.

_**Well, I guess it'd make a good opener for some movie or manga.**_

The rider glanced to the break of the bike, pressing it slightly he manages to drift his way through a u shaped turn. His breath panting loudly as he increased the speed.

_**It could be a prologue where something strange and special happens.**_

A black segway with an orange tinted lens camera at the bottom and an automatic uzi strapped to the steering handle. Currently it was chasing the rider as if it was controlled by a remote. The rider immediately fastened his pace, his breath going heavier by the second. He continued to make turns and glancing at said segway who was currently catching up to him from behind.

The girl saw the whole scene with hawk like eyes as she analyzes the situation. Her ponytail flowing in the wind and blowing her skirt lightly, to show a scabbard of a gun. Then she does the unthinkable, she jumped of the building and diving face first to the ground which didn't go unnoticed by the male rider. His eyes widened at the sight of the falling girl. Said girl was approaching the ground fast he thought that she was gonna die, only to see that a parachute appeared at her back.

As the boy was paddling the girl got closer to him still on her parachute, he looked up and see the girl approaching him her skirt lifted upwards showing two guns sheathed in their respective scabbard.

_**The protagonist is a hero and has a great adventure with the girl.**_

His eyes stared into hers for seconds in awe.

_**However, only fools would truly wish for that. I mean there's no way that girl would be normal. **_

The girl then immediately gets behind the segway and began to grab her guns which she unstrapped from her thigh. Aiming at a crossed position she yelled.

"Hey lower your head immediately!" her warning came from behind him. six shots were heard coming from both of her gun as she shoot the automatic segway, it then malfunctioned and fell to the ground skidding backwards creating sparks.

_**I don't want to be dragged into a strange world or be called a hero; those things can actually be dangerous and troublesome.**_

"There is a bomb on this bike, if you get too near you'll be hurt!" His voice shouts too the now upside down girl on the parachute.

"Butei law article, section 1! "Believe in your comrades and help each other!" Her feminine voice rang in the boy's ears. She then stretched her hands for the boy to grab.

"Here I go!" Her voice called out.

_**That is why I, Tohyama Kinji. **_

Seeing as there is no other choice the boy paddle faster and reaches out for the girl making his head lands on her chest, the parachute got tangled due to the impact and results into them rolling on the ground in pain of course. And the bike exploded the moment they hit the ground.

_**Don't need girls falling on me from the sky.**_

**XXX**

_Earlier…_

A hand reached out for a small phone lying on a shelf with bullets scattered over it and a black berretta 45 elite.

_**I just wanted to have a normal life.**_

He looked at his phone to see what time it is, before putting it back where it belongs. His eyes opened to reveal dark black orbs that currently shone in annoyance.

_**I won't make myself stands out, or be involved with anyone, and will transfer out of this rotten place as soon as possible.**_

He stands up stretched his body and yawned loudly, he then walked towards the door.

_**That was my one and only wish….**_

_Outside… _

A black haired girl wearing a female butei academy uniform was currently standing in front of a door; she's fixing her hair and clothes. Her blue eyes stared into the mirror she holds in her hands, giving a smile to herself she put it back on her bag. Then the sound of a door being unlocked startled her, the sleepy and annoyed face of one Naruto Namikaze stared at her with sleepy eyes.

His eyes widened in surprised as he looked at the girl in front of him, said girl merely smile and greeted him.

"Good morning kin chan!" she greeted cheerfully her smile getting wider on her face.

Kinji's eyes twitched in annoyance. "Didn't I tell you not to call me that? My name is Tohyama Kinj not "Kin chan."" He scolded her mildly.

"S-sorry but I was thinking about you as Kin chan, so when I saw Kin chan I…" she gasped and put a hand on her cheek. "Oh no I did it again… I'm sorry Kin cha-" Naruto can only sigh at the girl's clumsy attitude. They are at the Butei academy male dorms located in Tokyo.

"So what are you doing here?" Kin voice asked her. "Well you see I was at a training camp on Ise shrine yesterday… so I wasn't able to do anything for you." They sat in the living room; Kinji is now dressed in a standard butei academy uniform minus the vest. "You don't have to do this you know." He said as the girl gave him a startled look.

"B-but *sniff* *sniff*." Seeing her teary face Kinji groaned and rubbed his temple in irritation. "Fine, fine." Her face immediately brightens as if nothing ever happened.

"So…" she then unpacked a lunch box and setting it up on the table. When she opens it Kinji's eyes widened in amazement.

"Sweet boiled shrimps, salmon, and saijou persimmons… and I also make your favorite omelet." She cheerfully said to the awe faced Kinji.

"Did you go through a lot of trouble on making this?" Kinji asked his female friend who shook her head.

"No, I just got up slightly earlier than usual." She assured him before opening a chopstick case from inside the pack. "I was concerned that all you had during spring break was food from the convenient store." She gave Kinji the chopstick which he lazily took.

"That doesn't, concerns you at all." He said to her with foods in his mouth. The girl smiled as she stares longingly at Kinji's face.

_After eating…_

"Here you go Kin chan…: she handed him a peeled mandarin.

"O-okay." He picked one and puts it in his mouth before chewing to savor the taste and finally swallowing it.

"Uh." Kinji's voice began. "Thank you for everything, Shirayuki." He thanked the girl quietly.

"Eh? Ah! Hmm…" the girl panicked and bows down to hide her blush. "Thank you too Kin chan…" her voice stammered in panic.

"Eh, why are you the one thanking me?" naruto sounded confuse.

"It's because you ate my breakfast and thank me afterwards…" she said still looking downward giving Kinji a view of her cleavage.

Kinji's eyes widened as it lands on her magnificent chest. 'Black? Is she serious?' he thought incredulously while blushing. He looked away and rushed to the balcony.

"Thanks for the meal!"

'Yes, looks liked I'm safe.' He sighed as he wiped a bead of sweat that appears on his forehead.

"Kin chan we're second years starting today, here is your bullet proof vest." She said handing him a butei school vest.

"Right.." he took the vest from her hands. "Your berretta bullets are scattered all over the place, so I took the initiative to load them." She hand him his berretta and the scabbard.

"I don't think I'll need to bring my gun on the opening ceremony." Kinji's unsure voice speaks while he puts on the scabbard and sheathed his gun.

"You can't do that Kin chan, it's against the school rules. Butei high school requires their students to arm themselves with a gun and blade within the schools premises." Her voice warned him as she helps him put on his vest.

"The butei killer might strike again so.." Ah yes the butei killer. A killer famed for killing buteis using machines.

"Butei killer, you mean that murderer?" Kinji asked Shirayuki who is currently putting on his vest for him. "I thought he was already caught." Surprise evident in his voice.

"B-but a copy cat criminal might strike instead…" her worried voice tries to reason with him. "And my fortune telling this day told me that, you'll be having troubles with a girl soon… if anything happens to you…" She looked down casted and tears began to form in her eyes.

"Alright then." Kinji groaned as he put his palm on his face. Seriously this girl cries too much.

'It's true that I'd have trouble transferring if I lost a point due to breaking a school rule.' He thought to himself. Opening a shelf he grabbed a red pocket knife.

"If things get too close." He twirled it with his hands before putting them in his pocket. "I'll get personal." He finished coolly receiving an awe from Shirayuki.

"Kin chan you're so cool!" she look at him dreamily much to his annoyance. "It's clear that your ancestors were all heroes after all." She finished.

"Stop that, the term "hero" makes me sound like a kid." He coldly said to her.

Opening his laptop he sent her a look. "Go first I'll need to do something."

"Then I'll do the cleaning and your laundry while you do that." She offered nicely.

"Enough of that, you don't have to do anything for me now. Go on first I'll catch up later." He waved dismissively at her.

"Okay! I'll be happy if you texted me later.." she bowed her head which of course Kinji ignored. She turns and leave him alone to do his work.

_15 minutes later…_

In the middle of typing Kinji looked at his watch. "Shit, I'm gonna miss the bus!" he shut his laptop, grab his bag, and picking up his phone before leaving the dorm.

_**I would regret missing the 7:85 bus to school for the rest of my life.**_

I just wanted a normal life.

_**Cool transition…**_

A blond haired male was currently sitting alone on a small hill; he is wearing a (Imagine vector's outfit from resident evil raccoon city minus the gas mask and the hood lowered down.) Dusting himself up he wondered 'Will I be able to prove myself worthy?' he chuckled to himself and walking away to a certain academy before grabbing a huge breakfast of course.

_**999**_

"_A bomb has been rigged to your bicycle."_

He sped off to school in his bike, in the middle of the road he heard a mechanical voice speak to him.

"_It will explode if you get off your bike or reduce your speed." _Kinji looked back to see a black segway with an automatic UZI strapped to its steering handle.

"W-what who's prank is this?" he wondered loudly his eyes narrowing. He continue paddling still with the segway in tow.

"_You may not ask for help ,for the bomb will explode if you use your cell phone." _The gun then rotates pointing to his left pocket.

"You're kidding me." He reached his hands to the back of the seat to feel a rectangular box. "He's not kidding me!" his eyes widened as he remembered what shirayuki said.

FLASHBACK

"_But a copycat criminal might strike instead."_

FLASHBACK ENDS

'A copycat criminal?! How come? Why me?" he thought loudly as his mind begins to panic. Steeling himself he tried to calm down. 'Me who was going to quit this whole butei thing today, my luck is zero!' he thought angrily.

**XXX**

"Welcome new students I am Sayonaki, a lecturer of the ambulance division Tokyo Butei high." A tall silver haired man with a suit and glasses greeted himself. "I will proceed to talk about the basic facts and conventions of this school."

"Tokyo butei high is located south of rainbow bridge on a rectangular floating Island two kilometers long and 500 kilometers wide." He continued his lecture. "

_Back with Kinji…_

He paddled quicker than before but still, the machine manages to catch up to him, 'It'll explode if I reduce the speed, I'm fodder for the UZI if I jumped off. What can I do?' His face is drenched in sweat. 'I can't even reach my phone.'

"As you may already know, Butei high is a universal educational facility that trains Butei." Sayonaki continued his lectures. "Butei were established to counter the worsening crime condition." He paused letting the word sink in their minds. "It is a national qualification permitting it's holder to arm themselves and capture criminals, much like the police." Eyeing a couple of students he continued. "However unlike the police, the Butei works for money." He smiled. "They are mercenaries that can do anything as long as it's permitted by the Butei law." Wink *_^

"Ha ha ha huff pant." Kinji's ragged breathing echo through the empty street. The machine is still following him, how fast is it anyway? Reaching for his gun he noticed that the muzzle of the UZI began pointing at him as if it was aiming.

"This is bad, I'll have millions of holes blown through me if I dint take it down in one shot." He said to himself.

"Due to the nature of their work, it's normal for a Butei to be resented." Sayonaki started. "We had a "Butei killer' recently who murders Butei." He said seriously. "Please be very careful not to lose your life as long as you stay in this school." he paused. "Though I won't be seeing any of you here in the opening ceremony." He finished.

Kinji continue to paddle as fast as he can, but he is growing tired already. "No more… my legs are…" he winced; he almost couldn't feel his legs.

"_The bomb will explode if you slow down any further." _The mechanical voice warned him from behind. Naruto gritted his teeth this is bad and he fucking knows it well.

'Am I going to die here?' he winced as his legs are almost out. Looking up he saw a girl jumping down.

_**Do you think I'd imagine a girl falling down from the sky?**_

Gunshots, rescued, falling, explosions. Yup, his day couldn't get any better.

**XXX**

Kinji's POV

"What happened to me? Where am I? a bomb was planted on my bike… and a girl fell from the sky. And…" I looked up to see the face of a girl. Cute… wait! I realized what position that I'm in now. I was inside a basket with this girl above me, the impact must be huge because it blows us right through the gym store room. "So this girl saves me…" I looked up to her face once more, she was out cold. "She risked her life for me… a complete stranger…" I felt something inside of me arises.

'Oh no this is bad… BAD BAD BAD BAD!' I closed my eyes and looked up once more, only to meet a pair of undeveloped female chest. My eyes drift upward to see a name tag "Kanzaki H. Aria." "65A to B. A push up bra?" "It's not actually getting up. Phew I'll be fine."

"He he wha." I looked at the source of the voice my eyes widened in fear. The girl woke up! SHIT! "You pervert!" she pulls down her shirt and proceed to hit my head with her fist, despite being small it hurt like hell.

"I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!"

"Stop!"

"You molester, ungrateful beast!"

"No this isn't my fault-"

!

Bullets suddenly fired trying to hit us, we ducked and find cover. "So there are more." She said seriously. I winced "More of what?" she answered "Those segway thingy are the butei killer's toys." She said as she pulled out her guns. The guns paused and analyze the place in front of them.

"UZIs from the Israeli IMI, sub machine guns capable of firing 10 rounds of 9mm parabellum ammo per second." She explained like a professional. "We'd be dead if these jumping blocks weren't bullet proof." She aimed her gun at the machines. "But didn't you just shoot it down-" my statement was cut short as another volley of bullets began hitting our cover.

"And I'm telling you there are more!" she angrily said. "There are roughly seven of them." She explained. "Come on, draw your guns too you're a butei aren't you." I brought out my gun instantly. "Hurry I can't go against these alone!" she yelled. She then fires her gun. Unknown to her, her chest was pressing against my face. 'A girl's chest?' I wondered 'These are small but still very soft.' I thought to myself. Oh no I'm gonna go hysteria on these toys.

She hit a couple of them making them retreat. "So you got them." I said to her as she looked down on me. "I've only dispersed them for the time being, they might come back if we don't hurry." She said to me still sitting on top of me.

Normal POV

Kinji got up and carry the girl bridal style; he smirks much to her confusion. "This is your reward, my princess." He said to her as he stares into her crimson eyes. She blushed at being called princess; he jumped of from cover and set her down on a stack of pipes.

"Please sit here and enjoy yourself, Princess." The girl looked at him with a confused face. "I'm the only one who needs to be wielding guns." He sheathed her guns back to where they belong. "What happened to you?!" she asked him with a red face. "My my firing at us at a corner is a waste of bullets." He got up and grabbed his Gun from his Scabbard and played with it for a while.

"Careful! You'll be shot!" her warnings fell on deaf ears. "Better me than you Aria." Kinji continued to walk to shooting zone ignoring her warning, he smirk and face the guns that halt their fire as they see him approached them. Seven shots were heard, he side stepped to avoid all the bullets. To aria's amazement he Fires seven shot and making the bullets went in right through the guns muzzle, everything seemed like in slow motion.

He turned back and walk towards her, leaving explosions behind him. He approached the awestricken Aria who immediately hides into cover. "I-I don't owe you anything okay? I can handle them just fine!" she cutely stammered as she tries to zip up the zipper of her skirt. "An-d this doesn't make up for what you did to me earlier you got it! This was a sexual crime!" she glared at him with a huge blush on her face.

Kinji take his belt off "Aria, that was a misunderstanding, I couldn't help it." He throws the belt to her who immediately used it. "You couldn't help it?" she accusingly asked. "Di-didn't you try to trip me while I was sleeping?" she asked loudly with an embarrass face. "You e-even saw my chest! It's the truth I caught you red handed!" she stomped the ground with her feet in irritation. "T-take responsibility!" he pointed an accusing finger at the smiling Kinji.

"Aria, think about it carefully. I am a second year why would I want to undress a middle schooler?" He calmly teased the stomping girl to make her looked at him in embarrassment.

"Ah bu- i- I AM NOT A MIDDLE SCHOOLER!" a huge tick mark appeared on her forehead she raised her hands to threatened the boy.

"Ah my mistake, you must be an elementary school girl aren't you?" he asked with a smile and closed eyes. She shook in rage, which Kinji noticed.

"Aria chan? Did you wet your undies? Hello Aria chan?" she reached for her guns. "I shouldn't have saved you." She muttered.

Two shots were fired it missed Kinji's left leg. "I AM A SECOND YEAR YOU ASSHOLE!" she shouted in fury. Kinji acted quickly, he clutch onto the girls arm, trapping her arms in between his hands, she throw him off the building only to find him landing on his feet.

"So you know martial arts too eh? Not bad for a kid." He teased once more. "You won't get away from me! No criminal has escaped me you know." She reached to grab her ammo when she realized that it isn't there. "Where is- he?" "Looking for this?" She looked at Kinji to find him with her ammo clip in his hands. He throw it away "I'm sorry." He apologized with a smirk. "I won't forgive you even if you kneel down and cry!" she put her guns back before reaching for her back grabbing two katana.

Kinji's eyes widened as she rushed at him, grabbing his knife he readied himself for an impact only to sweat dropped when he saw her slip and fall on her ass due to a bullet. "Sorry princess, little girls like you shouldn't play with sharp things you know." He scolded her with a grin before turning to left. "DON'T RUN YOU COWARD I'LL BLOW A HUGE HOLE ON YOUR BACK JUST WATCH IT!" her cries were unheard as he simply walked away ignoring her.

**XXX**

Hysteria savant syndrome or hysteria mode as I called it. The problem with it is it affects what I think, say and do. It makes me want to protect the girl in front of me no matter what. And for some reason I also adapt a manner of speech so cocky that remembering it makes me want to die.

"Sigh, "reward", "Princess"? He reached a door and slides it open. "Sorry I'm late, something came up and I'm forced to come late." He went in. "I want to sit with him." a familiar voice broke Kinji out of his thoughts. It was Kanzaki H. Aria. Oh shit.

'W-what, she's in my class?" he thought as his face paled drastically. "Good for you Kinji." A black haired boy spoke to him. "The spring of your youth has finally come." He smirked teasingly. "Sensei I'm supposed to sit by Kinji from drawing lots, but I'll withdraw and let the transfer student sit next to him."

"Okay then Kanzaki san can sit next Tohyama kun." Aria walked towards her seat. "No wait sensei." Kinji tried to reason with her but only to fail. "Here, your belt." She throw his belt to him which he catched with surprised arms. "Riko got it, she tottaly got it.!" A blond haired girl shouted. "You totally just set the game flag!" "Huh?" "Ki kun isn't wearing a belt, the twin tailed girl brought the belt here. That means he did something with her that involves taking off his belt!" she concluded "I see so they're lovers." A brown haired boy said.

"With such a cute girl?"

"But I always thought that he was a nobody!"

"Does he have no shame?"

"How dirty."

"Hey guys, come on now…" he tries to calm the situation down and clear the misunderstanding. BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG! They looked at Aria who held both of her guns in her hand. Making everybody sit down and raise their hands.

"L-love is rubbish! Remember this all of you!" she then shot the ceiling creating a large hole for a handgun to make.

A knock on the door brought the entire class to their senses. A tall black figure came into view, he is wearing a black gas mask with red lens that emits a dark glow and his hood covering his hair maximizing the creepiness factor.

"Is this the class for the second year?" the man's disfigured (due to the mask) voice asks the gaping teacher who nods her head. "My name is Namikaze Naruto, I'll be studying here please take care of me." He bowed.

1

2

3

"EEEEEHHHHH?!"

**RRR**

Way too much happened today." A tired Kinji sighed as he slumped down his couch; he recently got back from school. His phone then ringed "She really love to text huh?" he read the message before closing it. The people didn't even noticed the bombing incident this morning it's like it never happened. "Why would the butei- no, the copycat butei killer target me?" the doorbell ranged, he got up to open the door "Who is it?" "You sure took your time." He looked down to see aria's face. "Kanzaki? What are you doing here." She answered "You can call me Aria." She barge inside the dorm. "Oi Kanzaki don't just come and barge in. Oi Kanzaki." Aria stopped in his living room and points at him "Kinji, became my slave!" "Eh?"

The doorbell rang once more, grabbing both Aria and kinji's attention; they approach the door and let kinji open the door. There stood the new student still in all his black and red glory except that he have two five-seven strapped to his thigh and a 50 cal. Barrett sniper rifle strapped to his back and a curved knife attached on his left breast.

"Hello are you Tohyama Kinji kun?" he started.

"Yes?" was his reply.

"I'm going to be your roommate, please take care of me."

"EH?!"

_**Well at least the one who is staying with me is a guy.**_

**RRR**

**Well here you go guys, I'll update chapter two later.**


	2. Not a chapter, rewrite notice!

NOT a chapter!

A/N: yo guys it's me, I noticed that there is a lot of you saying that naruto's personality is more like the character In the original Hidan no aria series, don't get me wrong I'm not mad at you guys if you think that I'm just copying his personality, the truth is I did. Why? Well it's because its kind of hard to decide how Naruto's personality should be like.

Too cocky, bad. Too nice, bad. Too loud, bad. See what I mean? So I'll rewrite this story and I'll upload as soon as I can. Thank you for understanding guys, and I sincerely apologize for my mistakes we cool?


End file.
